


I whispered

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: What has happened to the guild after the strongest of them died? Read to find out! T to be safe! (Sequel to "I died")





	I whispered

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "I died" hope you like it!
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail.

**DROY'S P.O.V**

I stood there, looking at the abandoned guild. They are at the five's graves, paying their respects. Jet stood by my side, still traumatized by the event that has happened to Levy. We fallowed, we were tied up.. Then...

* * *

_Levy was walking_ _home, Gajeel right by her side. "Thank you Gajeel.." He looked at her confused._

_"Hmn?" She twiddled with my thumbs nervously._

_"For earlier..." he continued to walk foreword and started to act casual._

_"I told you 'no problem' you should pay more attention Shrimp." Levy groaned, it seemed that it was getting annoying when he called her 'shrimp'._

_"My name is Levy, got it Gajeel?" He shrugged._

_"Gehihi.. Sure, sure Levy." She flushed, he said her name, her_ name _. She snapped my head over to him surprised._

_"YOU ACTUALLY SAID IT!" I saw a faint blush on his cheeks and she smiled, I would've probably socked him if it wasn't for me being tied up._

_"I-I... Uh-um.." She said stuttering and looking away, suddenly he tensed up. He looked into the ally way, where we were tied, and stopped walking. "Levy, keep walking, get to your house quickly." She looked at him in shock and in confusion._

_"I am not leaving you here Gajeel!" He turned towards her snapping._

_"I SAID LEAVE!" She took a step back fearfully but fixed herself._

_"NO!" She yelled at him, his eyebrows furrowed and he growled in defeat turning away to where the man was._

_The man ran over to Gajeel and was suddenly behind her, I wanted to warn her but I couldn't do anything but watch, he threw a magic attack at her and she fell to the floor._

_"LEVY!" Gajeel screamed as he ran up to her._ _The man ran up to Levy, I could could almost_ see _the fear on her face._ _He threw an attack at Levy and she fell to the floor, he couldn't hold back the fear as he screamed. "LEVY!" Gajeel ran up to her and listened to her heart beat._

_Her eyes started to dull, Jet and I froze. She was starting to look more and more like Lucy when we found her._

_"Levy!" He screamed, pulling her up, and shaking her. "Levy! Stay with me! Stay awake!" Her eyes slid open slightly and they stared deeply into his soul, or looked like they were. They were dull and held almost no life._

_Her eyes slid down a little bit. "LEVY! COMON! STAY AWAKE!" Her eyes slid open again, they were like fish eyes. Almost completely blank. She opened her mouth slightly and spoke._

_"Sorry I didn't leave.." She said, then she said something else, if you had normal hearing, it would have been almost impossible to hear her, 'cause I couldn't, Jet probably couldn't either._

_"LEVY!" Her eyes closed slightly and her breathing got heavy._ _My eyes widened, I couldn't hear her speak anymore, Gajeel probably could becuase he freaked._

_"Levy?" He asked, trying to get her to speak._

_"LEVY?" He yelled, shaking her. Blood polled out of her wound making a huge puddle._

_"LEVY!" He cried out, blood began to flow freely from her mouth._

_"LEEEEEEEVVVVYYYYY!" He cried out again, the Mage smiled._

* * *

Oh.. That was only the beginning of what we saw...

* * *

_Gajeel stood up limply and angrily lunged at the man and the bottom of his cape got cut off while he dodged. He jumped back and smiled, daggers flew through the air. They were iron. Gajeel grabbed one out of the air, then took a big bite out of it._

_The guy froze then started luaghing. He frowned then, after a few seconds, fell to the floor weakly and the male began to kick him, then when he couldn't move he stuffed a blade into his chest. Blood went everywhere._

_My breath hitched as I saw the contact, he didnt move. MOVE! He was paralyzed as the Mage kicked the blade further and further into Gajeel's chest. He coughed up blood._

_"Pathetic.." He said as he coughed up more blood, he continued speaking afterwards. "Paralysis doing the.." He jabbed Gajeel with another blade and he gasped for air. "Dirty.. Work.."_

_I saw his pupils fade, he was beginning to look more and more like Levy. The Mage continued to stab Gajeel and more blood pooled everywhere. The repugnant smell hit me with full force and I retched, well tried to atleast, I was stopped by the gag wrapped around my chubby cheeks, tied at the back of my head right under my raven, stubby ponytail, and into my mouth._

_The man walkedup and untied us, Jet stood up quickly, picked me up, and ran away._

* * *

We stood outside of the guild and Jet entered, turning on the lights and going to behind the bar. After Mira died Jet decided to become the bartender. He gives a fake and sad smile to those who talk to him, including me. I entered the guild a few seconds after him.

The empty guild let the light drip down eerily onto the blank tabletops and the smell of old rum and beer sway though the guild. I sat down on one of the bar stools, with a back, infront of the counter. I put down some coins and lied my hands infront of me, he knew what I meant to say and put down some food. I gorged it and then allowed myself to sit back. I don't know how I was able to eat after _that_. But, then again, people move on in the strangest ways.

All of the sudden I started feeling light headed, my breathing got harder, and my cheat seemed heavier. My lightheadedness eventually grew into dizziness. Every thing started to get darker... And darker... Until it all went black.

* * *

I woke up in the infermary bed, Jet and Porclysica near me. I sat up drowsily, and weakly, wiping my eyes.

"You're alive!" Jet cried out, but then again, Porclysica was almost immediately by my side, kicking him out of the tree and ushering me back down to the bed. I let my vision blur and my mind succumbed to sleep...

* * *

I woke one morning in my bed, in my house. A girl with light blue hair was by my side, she was suddenly almost above me and she smiled. " _You are alive..._ " I smiled sadly.

She is here. I then frowned.

Levy... She.. This is a dream.

She is really in heaven beside God, laughing with the rest of her deceased friends.

Right?

I blinked, holding my eyes down, then opened them again. She was still there. Levy was still there. I am dreaming. I grabbed my arm and pinched it. Jet came in and saw me.

"Droy you're awa- Wha- Levy!?" I sighed in releaf.

"I am not going crazy..."

I am not crazy...

Levy is with us...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, you are probably wondering how she got there, it will be explained in the end (Epilogue). Injoy~!


End file.
